


Commitment

by slapshxt



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Hockey, NHL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slapshxt/pseuds/slapshxt
Summary: Telling tyler you’re expecting after being nervous on how he’ll take it





	Commitment

You really didn’t know how to tell him. It wasn’t going to be a big deal, you thought to yourself. The two of you were ready for this. It was going to be a change, but a good one.

But what if he’s not ready? Your head was racing again, staring at the positive pregnancy test strip. It was your third test in a week, all of them turned out the same: a baby was coming. Does Tyler even want to be a father right now?

Maybe it was time? You’d been married for 2 years now, and while you cherished the time as his wife, things seemed to be duller now. The house you owned was spacious, and now that you thought about it, was very roomy and perfect for a child to be raised. 

But it’s such a commitment. A literal life changer. Tyler, over the years, had settled down, but would he be dedicated to more nights home and longer hours and the responsibility of being a dad?

Of course he would, you thought. He was the sweetest guy you knew, always eager to spend time with kids during public team events. He was perfect with kids! You just don’t know how to tell him. But he deserved to know, and soon.

You didn’t realize the door opened from Tyler returning from the store as he entered, setting his bags down, then rushing over to you. “Babe, you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Tyler…”

“What’s going on? You’re scaring me.”

“What do you think about kids? I mean, do you like them?” you randomly sputtered.

“I mean yeah, kids are awesome and stuff-“

“So you like being around them?”

“Babe,” Tyler reached for your hands, taking them in his. “What is this about?”

“I’m pregnant.”

“Really?”

You showed him the strip you had shoved in your back pocket. Tyler’s face of concern transformed into pure joy and elation. “We’re going to have a kid?! Really!?”

“You’re okay with this?”

“Of course I am!” Tyler was over the moon, a smile smeared on his face, like he couldn’t believe it was all happening. There was warmth in his face until his expression changed to one of disappointment. “Why wouldn’t I be?” He paused for a few moments, remembering how tense you were when he arrived, connecting the dots. “Did you think I wouldn’t be?”

Your eyes suddenly found an interest on the floor. “It’s just such a huge commitment… I wasn’t sure if now was the best time, you know?”

“I appreciate your concern,” Tyler took his finger and placed it on your chin, lifting your head up, making you look at him. “But this is the best thing that could happen to me. Us. I’m ready for the little Seguin.”

“That’s good,” you felt relief. “I am too.” Tyler took your hands in his now, holding them tight, like a sign that everything was going to be alright and he’d be here through it all.

“There’s only one slight problem, though.”

“Yeah?” you hoped for something minor.

“We are going to need longer than 9 months to come up with a name.”


End file.
